Finish Line
by violetlou
Summary: One shot. Retelling of the the final scene in the season finale of the flash. *Warning for spoilers: S3 E23 Finish Line.


_I remembered black skies_

 _The lightning all around me_

 _I remembered each flash_

 _As time began to blur_

 _Like a startling sign_

 _That fate had finally found me_

New Divide - Linkin Park

 **Finish Line**

The sky was a light with a multitude of colored lightnings raining down on Central City. The City that he had sworn to protect since he became its scarlet angel. And he will. He knew just what to do. Had known it since the earthquake hit. When the speedforce, the lightning within him began to stir.

They were outside witnessing as the City and its citizens goes into mass panic, it was just chaos out there as the people began to run for their lives hoping to get away from the incredible storm full of an unknown force that they are unaware off.

"I have to stabilize it" The hero of Central City said and all eyes fell on him.

"What? How?" Iris took the initiative to ask.

"By running in to it" And of course Iris immediately protested, Barry already knew that she would. But he needed to do this. He reasoned out that Central City would be destroyed. That even the whole planet could be destroyed if he do not stop the storm. Iris refused to accept it. They had just went through something horrible and heartbreaking with Savitar. She doesn't want to go through another one.

"Central City needs The Flash" She had laid out but he had already thought of that.

"And they'll have one" he directed to Wally, his protégé, his friend and most of all his brother. He knows the City would be in good hands with Wally protecting it.

"Right?" And so he handed down his mantle. He had made up his mind. He move to his fellow CSI.

"Julian"

"Mate"

Although the two of them had gotten on the wrong foot and despite Julian's initial attitude towards him, in the end they had become friends. Good friends even. They shook each others hand. Nothing more to be said.

Then to Harry. With H.R gone and him following suit the team would need someone to hold them together. Who better than a man they had work with and a man who had this certain power to push them forward. No matter what version or which earth he came from the team needs a Wells.

"Mind sticking around?"

"Anything for you"

Just then a portal began to open up and gradually a female figure began to emerge from it. That woman being Barry's mother, Nora Allen. Iris started to reason with him again but then Nora, The Speedforce promised that it would not be like what Wally and Jay had experienced. There would only be peace. The finish line was nearing and all runners must eventually cross that finish line. By this time he was all ready to go. He had accepted it. It was not his punishment. It was his penance. It was his redemption from all the mistakes that he had done.

"It's time to rest" The speedforce softy spoke to which Barry nodded. He just needed to finish his farewell's.

He came infront of Cisco who he considers as his best friend but the man would not look at Barry in the eye. He was afraid and at a total loss on what to do and feel. First Caitlin then Barry. He's loosing another best friend.

"Don't mess it up with her" Barry lightly said to which Cisco promised. He smilled at his best friend telling him that with him no longer being around they'll be needing Cisco as its leader. Cisco finally looked up at his friend.

"You've always been my hero" and he pulled him into a hug.

He move on to face Joe. The man who took him in when he was eleven, a boy who was heartbroken from loosing his mother and father for different reasons. The man who raised him and gave him a home, gave him so much love, treated him like he was his own son. The man despite being his foster father he had loved like a real father. And right now a man who is heartbroken at loosing his son. Barry had let Joe know how greatful he was for saving him and how much he loved Joe before hugging the man.

"Barry it's time"

And finally he stopped in front of Iris. The woman he had love for as long as he could remember.

"Please don't go. Were suppose to have our happy ending. I wanted to be Iris West-Allen" she begged as tears began to form in her eyes.

He also wanted that. For a very long time now. To have a happy ending for once in his life but he's content with this even though it's not what he had wanted. He may not be marrying Iris anymore but being given the chance to love her and for her to love him back is enough. There will always be the memorise they had share, it would forever stay in his mind and most specially in his heart.

"You'll always will be but you need to keep living your life, keep growing, keep loving and keep running, for me. Promise me you'll run Iris."

"I promise" both of them shared one final passionate kiss, Iris letting her tears fall as they parted.

"I gotta go" Barry slowly pulled his hand away from Iris' warm ones. Nora, The Speedforce offered hers and Barry took her hand in his. They walked forward with Barry stopping briefly to look back at his friends and loved ones that he was leaving behind, taking in one last look and smiling at them. He continued on and disappeared in the swirling vortex of the speedforce.

-END-


End file.
